


you’re dense(but i still love you)

by kimchijigae_11



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: CuteMaknaes, F/F, Fluff, wonyoungisjealous, yenaisdumbtoo, yujinisdense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchijigae_11/pseuds/kimchijigae_11
Summary: where in yujin is dense and cannot see that wonyoung likes her tooOrwonyoung is jealous of yujin being extremely clingy to the other members
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung
Kudos: 39





	you’re dense(but i still love you)

It was a fine peaceful morning in the IZ*ONE dorms. Well it was...... until Wonyoung came storming back to her dorm after spending the night at Eunbi’s.

She slammed the door close behind her, startling Chaeyeon who was cooking in the kitchen as well as poor Yuri who was taking a nap on the couch.

“Okay was that an earthquake?” An annoyed Nako asked as she came out of her room.

“No” Hitomi who was helping Chaeyeon answered “Just a teenager going through her angsty emo phase”

Nako let out an ‘oh’ knowing fully well what Hitomi meant by that.

“Teenagers are scary” Sakura mumbled, continuing to play animal crossing on her nintendo switch.

Usually, Wonyoung would whine or pout when she hear such comments but right now, she couldn’t care about it.

Only one emotion filled her currently.

Frustration.

Wonyoung groaned as she took out an apple from the fridge and proceeded to cut it, the memories from before coming back to her mind.

Flashback

Wonyoung was sleeping together with Yujin in Yujin’s solo room after a whole night of having fun and catching up with each other.

The two had been together before they were even in IZ*ONE. They’ve always been there for each other in both their ups and downs.

So it wasn’t a surprise that Wonyoung liked Yujin more than friends.

And she wasn’t dumb either. Yujin clearly liked her back as well.

She could clearly feel the older girl’s sincerity through her gazes, hugs and words.

“Wonyoungieee Good Morning~” Yujin sung as she jumped onto Wonyoung.

“Urgh unnie....” Wonyoung mumbled “Good morning”

The two girls got out of bed and washed up before going to the living room.

Just as expected, Eunbi was already sitting on the sofa while gulping a can of soda.

Not gonna lie, Wonyoung thought the leader looked like a tired mom taking care of eleven kids.

Lying down on the sofa was Hyewon who was playing animal crossing with Sakura.

“Kwangbaeeee” Yujin yelled, running towards the girl and cuddling on top of her.

Hyewon didn’t even spare a glance at Yujin as she continued playing.

“Kwangbae Kwangbae” Yujin whined as she nuzzled into the crook of the girl’s neck, placing playful kisses.

Liking Yujin came with many pros. The puppy-like girl was caring and kind and made Wonyoung feel safe.

However, the con was that she was dense.

Very dense.

Wonyoung frowned as she saw the girl’s actions. She knew Yujin was clingy to her unnies but that still made a spark of jealousy brew in Wonyoung.

Hyewon looked back, still ignoring Yujin on her, when she felt a dark aura from the maknae.

“What a dumb dog” Hyewon thought to herself as she shook her head.

Yujin suddenly turned to the girl who was still standing, her face turning into one of care when she noticed the frown on Wonyoung’s face deepen.

“Wonnie are you okay?” Yujin removed herself from on top of Hyewon and went near the girl “Are you feeling hungry?”

Apart from being dense, Yujin was bad at reading the situation as well.

She flinched slightly at what happened next.

“You dumb dog!!” Wonyoung bursted, running out of the dorm.

Watching Wonyoung’s figure storming out, Yujin couldn’t help but feel confused. She tilted her head to the side.

“Did I do something wrong?” She scratched her head.

“You really are a dumb dog” Hyewon sighed as she gave a cup of water to Eunbi who was choking on her sprite.

End of Flashback

“Dumb dog dumb dog” Wonyoung grumbled to herself, slamming the knife down repeatedly onto the apple.

“Umm do you think we should stop her?” Hitomi whispered to Chaeyeon, seeing the apple which was already mashed into a purée.

“Let’s just......” Chaeyeon hesitantly replied as she eyed Wonyoung “Let her lash out on the poor apple”

Hitomi timidly nodded as she handed Chaeyeon a plate.

Yuri who was sleeping rubbed her eyes and sat up, her gaze turning to the sounds of harsh chopping coming from the kitchen.

“Kids these days” She muttered before slumping back down onto the couch.

**********************************************

It was finally the day of their promotions. The girls were heading to the music show to perform 1am in the morning.

Wonyoung was sitting beside Yuri on the bus when something caught her eye.

On the two person seat beside hers, Yujin and Yena were giggling to themselves while being extra touchy with each other.

“Ya ya ya” Yena chuckled as she tried to move away Yujin’s arms that were around her.

“Yena-unnie is so cuteeee” Yujin cooed as she hugged the girls even more.

Yes, she didn’t notice Wonyoung was staring at her.

If glares could kill, Yujin wouldn’t be alive by now.

“Girls we’re here” Eunbi announced as she opened the door of the bus.

The girls stepped out one by one greeting the fans with bright smiles on their faces.

Yujin, Wonyoung, Yena and Yuri were the last ones on the bus.

“Wonnie Let’s go together!” Yujin cheerfully chirped.

However, the only response she got was a piercing glare and a ‘hmpf’ before Wonyoung went out of the van.

“Eh?” Yujin wondered, confused at Wonyoung’s actions.

Behind them, Yena with her arm around Yuri’s shoulder was looking at the exchange as well.

“What’s with Wonyoung?” Yena asked Yuri “Is she going through puberty? Mood swings are pretty wild during that phase”

Yuri just chuckled at the duck’s words before pulling her out of the van.

******************************************

It was now break time at the music show. As expected, Hyewon had already rushed out to go to the canteen while muttering a series of ‘food food food’.

Eunbi hurriedly told Yujin to go after the girl to keep her in check. 

Meanwhile, Wonyoung was lying down on the sofa in the waiting room while using her phone.

She was still annoyed at Yujin’s actions in the morning.

“Urgh” She groaned as she put down her phone.

“Yah you good?” Chaewon asked as she sat next to Wonyoung.

“I don’t know unnie.... I just feel so frustrated”

“It’s about Yujin isn’t it?”

“How do you know?” Wonyoung was shocked.

“You guys are pretty obvious, not gonna lie”

“But Yujin-unnie is so oblivious to all my moves. I know a person can be dumb but being that dumb is just too much”

Chaewon pondered for a while before smiling.

“Well, but it’s Yujin. She’s like the epitome of dumb” Chaewon chuckled seeing the pout on the maknae’s face “Don’t worry too much about it....... That dog likes you more than you think she does”

With that, Chaewon patted Wonyoung’s head before going away.

“Eunbi-unnie I’m backkkk” Yujin’s loud voice filled the room as a happy Hyewon munching on a pack of crisps followed closely behind her.

Skipping joyfully, Yujin slumped down next to Wonyoung.

“Wonnie Wonnie” Yujin poked her excitedly before giving her something “I bought you your favorite ice-cream. I know it cheers you up so eat up. You look the prettiest when you’re happy. But well, you’re always pretty.”

Yujin grinned widely as she handed Wonyoung her ice-cream.

The younger couldn’t help but smile at Yujin’s actions.

The girls may be dense but she was also the sweetest person ever.

*******************************************  
“Time to celebrate girlssss” Eunbi exclaimed as she chugged up a bottle of soda.

It was the girl’s first win for their new song and now, they were gathering at Chaeyeon’s dorm to eat together.

“Unnie~ Is the chicken here yet?” Hyewon whined.

“It’ll be here in a few minutes” Eunbi replies before an idea came to her mind “Wonyoungie! Yujinnie! Can you go get the chicken?? It’ll arrive soon”

The two youngest nodded before grabbing their jackets and going out.

After making sure that the had went out of the apartment, Minju started talking.

“Yujinnie is really clueless” She chuckled “She still can’t see that Wonyoung likes her back”

This earned a few nods and ‘yup’ from the rest of the members.......... except one.

“Wait did you just imply that Yujin likes Wonyoung?!” Yena shouted with her eyes wide open “And Wonyoung likes her back too?!”

The members turned towards Yena and sighed in unison.

“Now I know why Yujin is such a dumbass” Nako shook her head “She spends way too much time with Yena-unnie”

“Ya ya ya”  
********************************************  
Wonyoung and Yujin were waiting for the food to arrive. It was cold as the winter wind blew against them.

Noticing that Wonyoung was shivering slightly, Yujin quickly took out the heat packs from her pocket and placed them in Wonyoung’s hands.

“Our Wonyoungie can’t catch a cold~” She smiled softly as she pulled up the hood of Wonyoung’s hoodie.

Wonyoung could feel her heart growing warmer and fonder at Yujin’s actions. These were the moments that reminded Wonyoung why she liked Yujin.

“Oh it’s here” Yujin exclaimed as she took the chicken from the delivery man and paid him, not forgetting to say thank you “Now let’s go back”

Yujin was about to walk when she felt a hand tug her wrist before intertwining them.

“I-i’m just sharing you some warmth” Wonyoung huffed.

“O-oh okay” Yujin could feel the tips of her ears getting hot and a blush creeping up onto her face.

They maybe slow and dense but that didn’t hinder their love for each other.

Because, they were both in love.

**Author's Note:**

> annyeongz is cute uwu


End file.
